


Red and Teeny for Sevenfest

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [43]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Winter will not stop Jaime and Brienne from fun naked times.





	Red and Teeny for Sevenfest

**Author's Note:**

> After so long, I'm back with an update in the series! Again, please forgive that they'll never be written in order. I hope you like it! 
> 
> If you're wondering the previous events mentioned here (Brienne wearing a blue nightie and posing naked for Jaime), please read Blue Is A Good Color On You But I'm Better and Brienne the Beauty.

“Seven bloody hells I should’ve passed on the turkey,” Jaime groaned, making his way under the sheets. He patted the pillows until satisfied before falling heavily against them. Brienne heard him sigh loudly. “Your father still doesn’t like me, wife. He knows his Sevenfest turkey is my weakness and he makes it better and better each year. He’s trying to kill me!”

Brienne shook her head in her reflection in the mirror. “Are you sure it’s only the turkey? Not the potatoes, or the pie? You demolished the strawberry rhubarb, husband. I think you both impressed and horrified Uncle Gerion.”

“The Tarth men are after me for defiling their precious Evenstar,” Jaime insisted. “They know the best way to kill a man is through his stomach.”

As Jaime continued to offer proof that her father and uncles were out to murder him, Brienne remained standing in front of the mirror, flushed and conflicted still. Was it presumptuous to think Jaime would like what she had on? He had responded positively—and very enthusiastically—when she put on that flimsy blue nightie months ago. She had only worn it once after that. Then there was also the nude photo shoot Jaime gave her on her last birthday. Hadn’t he declared and shown hundreds of times just how much he loved her body—stretch marks and all?

There was just something of a big deal of walking out of the bathroom in probably the most scandalous nightie she had ever laid eyes on. Scandalous and most nothing of a nightie, to be precise. The purchase was due to pure impulse and insanity—the latter particularly because, while Tarth was spared from snow, the temperature drops were sharp. You had extra-chilly weather one minute so you went to bed in three layers of clothes and an extra-thick comforter, then you woke up to frost on your window.

Brienne had vowed never to set foot in a lingerie shop again after Ellaria exercised some witchcraft to get her to buy those nighties. The blue survived, barely, while the red was toast before she even put it on. Yet she was suddenly standing in front of the shop one day, thinking to surprise Jaime for their upcoming Sevenfest vacation in Tarth. Her husband was a fluffball. Everything the children gave him either made him smile or be adorably touched that he’d excuse himself from the room. The same went for her. Without a doubt Jaime would also appreciate nonsense crayon scribblings from her but he would enjoy finding her sans panties much more.

Jaime got a lot of ribbing from her uncles and her dad when they were in Tarth. They could never annoy him. The reason behind that was Brienne didn’t bring underwear when they would visit. When Uncle Gal would tease him for being a midget for example, Jaime just smiled. Then as soon as he and Brienne were alone, he either pawed under her skirt for her cunt or dragged her to nearest empty room to fuck.

Going to Tarth sans panties at this time of the year was stupid, though. The weather forecast predicted harsher temperatures so for the first time, Brienne was not only bringing panties but also several long johns. Jaime thought it cute that she thought he’d mind. Well, she knew he wouldn’t but it was kind of a tradition already to be without underwear and she wanted to keep that. It was unthinkable to go around without underwear but there had to be a way for them to enjoy the tradition differently. Thus, the overpriced nightie that was thinner than a handkerchief and more delicate that tissue. It was also the price of an excellent pair of running shoes.

As the day of their departure approached, Brienne was still debating whether the nightie was a goodidea. Maybe she should spring for edible body butter. They haven’t tried that. Handcuffs, even. She also thought of buying an illustrated Book of Alayaya, the ancient Westeros tome on sex and pleasure. They were scratched off the list almost as soon as Brienne thought of them. If Jaime was going to lick something off her, he’d made clear it was the real thing only and not some edible version. How could she forget the edible underwear disaster? Handcuffs was also a disaster. Either they’d lose the key or the key would end up somewhere unreachable and her dad or one of her uncles would have to break out the chainsaw to free one of them. As for the book—she was mortified and amazed that she and Jaime had fucked in positions that weren’t there. But her husband was in advertising so it was no big surprise he was also creative in that area.

Jaime always loved anything that affirmed her body confidence—and very much enjoyed contributing to it. Her face burned a blotchy pink at how Jaime had taken to waking her up extra early the previous week to fuck her at least twice before work. “To prepare for Tarth,” he’d whispered, smirking as she blushed profusely. It was a teeny bit embarrassing just how much they fucked when in Tarth. In fact, shortly after being brought to her room before dinner, they fucked against the window still wearing most of their clothes. And then, just before their kids stormed into the room, Brienne was energetically licking Jaime’s cock. It was fortunate one of them had locked the door earlier else there would be some hellish explaining to do. Brienne would rather sit through another lecture by Tywin about the importance of legacy.

Dinner was spent being distracted by Jaime’s sexy smiles and falling in love with him some more with the way he helped their little girls with their meal, joked with her uncles and father, and took her plate for Selwyn to put the first slice off the turkey on it before passing it back to her. Brienne just hoped no one noticed the idiotic, besotted look on her face when Jaime talked about their children. As if tight nipples and damp panties weren’t bad enough!

“Hey!” Jaime’s impatient voice broke through her thoughts. “Wife, did you drown in the bath or something?”

She gasped and quickly threw on her robe. “Coming!”

She knotted it tightly and left the bathroom. Jaime was sitting up in bed. Ruffled blond hair, gleaming emerald eyes and the sexiest winter scruff on a jawline hand-carved by the gods greeted her. She felt herself turning pink as she closed the door and held on to the robe protectively.

He spread his arms. He was wearing a black sweater and one of her old track bottoms. “Get in here. It’s freezing.”

“The window’s open.” The breeze coming from the sea was chilly. Brienne shivered as she pushed the window pane down, sealing the room from more cold. She turned around. Jaime was watching her, lying on his side and mimicking a centerfold’s pose. His grin told her he was up to something that made her warm despite the cold. Very warm.

“Get over here,” he said, crooking a finger at her. Dimples flashed at her.

“You are very impatient, Mr. Lannister,” she pretended to scold him, playing with the sash of her robe.

“Can I help it when my wife looks very cuddly?”

“Me? Cuddly? In this old thing?” Her robe was an old toweled set that was dark blue once.

“I think you’re cuddly even when you’re extra-prickly,” he said, smiling.

She could not think of a better lead-in to what she must do. “So, um, cuddly, huh?” She asked, awkwardly twirling the robe sash at him in what she hoped was at least a seductive manner. Jaime made a big show of following its motions with his eyes.

“Trying to hypnotize me?”

“I was hoping for dazzling.”

Jaime’s tone was suggestive. “You know how to best achieve that, wife.”

She blushed as he patted the spot next to him. “Get your cute ass down here.

Here goes. She opened her robe, her eyes casting heavenward as she prayed silently. The robe fell and she heard Jaime gasp.

_“Holy Seven Hells, Brienne.” “_

She opened her eyes and saw his were close to the size of dinner plates staring at her. He blinked and swallowed several times, shaking his head slowly.

Brienne bit her lip. “Um, do you like it?”

“Do I like it?” He whispered, still staring at her, bug-eyed.

Her nightie was a deep crimson babydoll whose length barely skimmed past her buttocks. Tied closed with a bow below her small breasts, the skirt split in the middle, revealing the matching thong. She was breathing quickly, beginning to sweat despite the coldness in the room, causing her freckles to stand out.

“Do I like it?”Jaime repeated, staring at her broad, muscular shoulders, his eyes darkening at her nipples peaking against the silk then softening as they fell on her thick wrists. Quick white puffs of air left his lips as he stared hard at the tiny red triangle of her underwear, as if trying to see through it. His eyes continued to move down her body.

“Those legs,” he breathed, flushing. “Seven Hells, Brienne. So fucking long.”

Alright. He seemed to like it. Brienne’s shoulders relaxed and she joined him in bed. She yelped and laughed as Jaime pulled her on top of him.

“I never thought I’d see you again in something like this,” he marveled, stroking down her arm as he looked up at her. He smiled.

“I never thought I’d wear something like this again, “ she admitted, sitting up straight while straddling his lap. Only Jaime could leer and admire her at the same time. He couldn’t seem to stop caressing her arms, her thighs, her legs. Blushing, she shyly slipped a hand under his shirt to touch him. He groaned and arched towards her.

“You look mouthwatering,” he declared.

She bent to kiss him and he eagerly embraced her to him. He tasted faintly of toothpaste and mouthwash, sharp flavors that had her kissing him deeper. Her hips rotated slowly, aiding the erection that she’d felt the moment he pulled her on his lap. The scrape of his beard on her skin sent a thrill coursing down her spine, her nipples attempting to stab through the silk. He smirked as she squirmed against him. Her cunt was swollen and already dripping. His hand rose to touch her cheek and he pulled away. Fascinated, he watched her pale skin turn pink.

“I love that you can still blush after all this time.”

She laughed and sat up again. Jaime followed, keeping her firmly on his lap. He stroked her leg.

“You should try doing stuff that won’t make me blush,” she muttered, sighing as he kissed her on the throat, her shoulder. She moaned his name when he suddenly cupped her breasts and kept squeezing.

“Everything makes you blush,”he teased her, enjoying her squirm and rub herself against his cock. His eyes flashed and without warning, he threw her down the bed. Her shriek was cut off as he put himself over her, grinning at her just before taking her mouth in a kiss that made the world spin like mad.

She grabbed his sweatshirt, desperate for his warm, bare muscles under her hands. He yanked at the bow of her nightie, causing it to fall open, baring her tits. “Jaime,” she moaned, blushing and moving against him and with him as he sucked on a tight nipple. She pulled his head up to push her tongue in his mouth again while he pinched her wet, swollen nipple.

Most of the time they skipped foreplay but not tonight. As they got rid of each other’s clothes (Jaime’s, more than hers), kisses covered flesh, hands mapped bodies. Jaime nibbled and tongue the sensitive crease at the back of her knee. Brienne playfully bit on his golden nipple. He kissed up and down her legs repeatedly and she did the same with him, her breath growing harsh the rough hairs tickled her lips. They took turns flipping each other back on the bed. Laughter huffed from him as he ended up on his back before they were kissing again, their tongues sparring.

Then he pushed her off and she landed on the bed. She took him in her arms, unable to stop herself from moaning at his cock nudging at her cunt. She was still wearing the thong, which was now embarrassingly dark and wet. She blushed, looking away from his wicked grin as he pulled at the miniscule cloth until it snapped. Then he was palming her cunt, discovering how soaked her pubic curls were. As they kissed again, his finger gently started fucking her.

“Jaime. _Oh._ Jaime. _Jaime._ ”

He mouthed one of her tits while still pumping a finger in her. She grunted filthily, thrusting her hips back and forth, fucking herself on his finger while he kept on sucking one nipple then the next. She scratched at his arms as she begged him to fuck her _now_ but he kept teasing and teasing her. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she growled and pushed him off her and down on the bed. Jaime growled as he bounced on the bed but she was quick to get on top of him, fucking his mouth with her tongue before she took his cock in her hand.

“I suppose you’re just go ahead and do what you want, wife?” He gasped as they kissed.

“You like it,”she wheezed, rubbing him, “when I do.”

“Yes,” he groaned. “I fucking do. _Brienne_. Yeah. _Yeah!_ ”

He helped her guide herself down on him, both of them groaning as his cock slid inside her slowly, torturously. She had to spread her legs wider to seat herself fully around his cock. _Oh. Wow._  
  
She bent, taking Jaime’s face gently in her hands as she fucked herself on his cock. He gasped against her lips, holding her by the waist, her hips. He fucked her right back, groaning against her parted lips and licking them as they moved together. She stretched her arms out to grip the headboard, pressing harder against him. He was so hard, and so tensed under her. The slightest touch would have him blasting inside her.

“Faster,” Jaime pleaded. She kissed him reassuringly  on the lips and picked up the pace. He sighed in approval.

She was shaking from keeping her orgasm at bay, wanting this to last longer but also desperate for release, for relief. Everything inside her felt coiled and poised for a flight. Jaime was sweating heavily, the strain on his face showing he too was heroically trying to do the same thing. She would laugh but now was not the time. In a little while. _Oh, in just a very little while._

“Jaime,” she begged him. All it took was a shared look and she was holding tightly on to him while they switched positions.

His name left her lips again as he fucked her, this time with the rougher, _perfect_ pace they preferred. He hooked her legs over his shoulders, tilting her hips. Deeper his cock pushed inside her, making her cry out and get even more wet. Their pants warmed each other’s tongues, glazed eyes looked deeply into each other.

“Why,” she gasped, “does it get _better_?”

He managed to grin, his hips moving faster. She pressed her face against his shoulder.

_“Why not?”_

She grinned back. “You like,” she panted, “killing me.”

“With pleasure.”

He pushed himself on his elbows and delivered a series of very deep lunges into her, making her eyes fall shut and her mouth gape open. All she could do was hold on, never let go. Her eyes flew open as Jaime suddenly moved, tilting her hips even more. His cock pushed deeper and brushed a spot inside her that drew a scream from her. He quickly muffled it with a kiss, fucking her hard. She kissed him back, moaning as he spilled inside her. He shuddered in her arms with a groan.

 

*****  
  
Though sleepy, Brienne giggled as Jaime covered her with thick blankets. She felt like a snug burrito. “In here, come on,” she said through her fit.

The warmth that enveloped their bodies in the aftermath was quickly snuffed out by the cold. Normally, their clothes flung all over the room was not a problem but it had gotten hellishly cold in a span of minutes. Jaime was shivering as he got under the blankets with her and she put an arm around him, pulling him tightly to her chest.

“We should hit Dorne next year,” Jaime said, his cold toes running up her warm leg. She shrieked, jerking. He laughed and quickly grabbed her.

“Oh, come on, husband. A little cold won’t kill you.” She blushed as she reached between their bodies and cupped his cock, fondled his balls. “I doubt they’ll freeze off.”

“”I’d rather not test again and see. But let it be known my cock is very grateful for the shelter of your cunt,” he said, drawing her hand closer so she would hold him more firmly. He smiled as her cheeks turned vivid pink.

“You’re welcome.” She tried batting her eyelashes at him.

He pulled her even closer and wrapped a leg around her. Nestled against his chest was just heavenly. She dropped kisses there, sighing against the curls.

“I loved my present. A pity it didn’t survive,” he murmured through her hair. He picked up a piece of the nightie from under his cheek.

“That’s not really your present,” she said, reluctantly pulling away a little so she could look in his eyes. Up close, his eyes lit up like the gemstones they were often compared to. She put her hand on his cheek and he held it there.

 “No?”

She shook her head.

“Then what is it?”

“I wanted to thank you for being so patient, Jaime. I mean, with the photo shoot and you liking me in the nightie. And being so encouraging in loving myself.” He kissed her palm as she spoke. “I—I didn’t think it possible until you.”

She could tell he was moved by her words. He pushed her hair away from her face, gazing at her with a tenderness that made the breath catch in her throat.

“Don’t you know by now that with me, there will always be possibilities, wife?”

She shook her head, her sapphire eyes soft. “Possibilities? No. Jaime, with you, I’ve learned about promises and seeing them fulfilled.”

He kissed her. “I think that’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She took his hand and kissed it. “I love you, Jaime.”

“Don’t stop,” he replied. His voice shook a little and she reached up to touch his hair this time. “I love you too, Brienne.”

“Hmm. I know.”

“I’m glad you’re learning to love about yourself. I love the lingerie. Hells, anything where you’re practically naked,” he added, grinning as she turned red. “But the best gift is you. All of you. Every wonderful, amazing, inch of you.” He kissed her.

“Happy Sevenfest, love.”

“You’re the most wonderful present, Jaime Lannister.” She said, wrapping her arms around him.

“Hmm, speaking of wonderful presents. . .” he said while kissing down her neck.

“Yes?”

“You’ve let me take photos,” he moved down her body, taking a nipple in his mouth. His emerald eyes twinkled. “How about a video?”

She rolled her eyes. “And what exactly would I be doing in this video, husband?”

“The list is in my tablet but it’s too cold to move.”

_“You have a list?”_

He grinned. “Well, you’ll be naked, Brienne. When you’re naked, I have a ton of ideas about what you’ll be doing. A ton, believe me.”

“Oh, gods. I’m in love with a pervert.”

“Nah, obsessed, wife. I swear, once space travel becomes a possibility, we’re finding a planet where clothes are illegal on your gorgeous body.”

They smiled at each other before tussling under the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> For readers of my WIP works Blue Awakening and Lion, Maiden, Wildling, I'll be updating soon. I'm sorry I didn't but I missed The Lannisters Are Coming. I hope you did too!


End file.
